


罪恶

by frozen_caca



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_caca/pseuds/frozen_caca
Summary: 本文与原作背景没有任何关系讲的是神父蛾被阿坏日的故事QAQ我只是想搞毒蛾而已已经被lofter屏蔽麻了
Relationships: Dokuga/Kai (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	罪恶

新来的神父脸上有刺青。镇上的人议论纷纷，有人说他是犯人，从希腊的无人岛上一路流亡而来，眼睛上十字架形状的刺青就是最好的证明。有人说他是男妓，曾在阴暗的巷子里呻吟着索求抚慰，十字眼的刺青是金主烙上的痕迹。有人说他是意大利的黑帮，受人之托来镇上杀害仇人，十字眼的刺青是他家族的象征。流言蜚语在小镇的每一条街道疯狂生长，神父对此不置一词。他在每周日的礼拜上念诵《圣经》，声音很小，如同耳语。但是他念诵时的专注与虔诚让人无法产生异议，人们屏气凝神地听，阳光透过教堂的玻璃窗照在他身上，他如同一位神祇，散发着圣光。有好事者说，看见神父的黑色十字架刺青中心有一双金色的眼睛。  
谣言逐渐变了方向，人们说神父脸上的十字架不是刺青，而是天生的胎记，他是耶稣诞下的圣子。小镇上没有人不敢不去他的礼拜，每当周日，狭小的教堂里总是人满为患。老妇人，婴儿，强壮的男人，偷盗者，穿着长裙的年轻姑娘，坐在轮椅上被人推来的老头，穷苦的人，富有的人。神父的耳语回荡在这些人中间，像风一样吹过人们的脸庞，许多人在听完后掩面哭泣。神父常常收到来自镇上这些教徒的信件，每一封他都拆开来看，他的皮肤摩挲着信纸，不管多少次他都会产生一种熟悉的陌生感。之后他会立即写回信，虽然来信里几乎都是感谢他的内容，大同小异。他字写的很小，和他的声音一样，怯生生的，像黑色的虫子爬满纸张。寄出回信后的两三天，他往往能收到一篮水果或者一束鲜花。神父微笑的次数肉眼可见地增多了。  
晚上的时候神父总是最后走。这是一个小镇子，教堂里真正的工作人员其实只有三个，分别是神父，一位老修女和一个看门的老头，镇子上的居民偶尔会来帮忙。教堂日常的工作量不大，只是拂去耶稣雕像上的尘埃，更换圣水盆中的圣水之类。神父在所有人都离开后，会对着耶稣受难的雕像念一段祷告，声音比平常还要微弱，只有他自己知道祷告的内容。  
那是一个夏天的夜晚，一天的闷热总算转化成暴雨，全部释放了出来。看门的老头最后也淋着雨回去了，神父担心常服被雨打湿，只好一个人坐在教堂里等雨停。他一遍又一遍地向钉在十字架上的耶稣做着平日的祈祷。雨一直没有停。  
“砰”的一声，教堂的门被撞开，神父回过头，看见一个高大的身影。一道闪电划过，照亮了教堂。  
黑影走向神父，原来是一个带着黑色兜帽的男人。他全身上下湿漉漉的，脸上的十字架刺青和神父的一模一样。神父激动地站起来，把刚整理好的椅子撞翻了。他扶起椅子，带着黑色兜帽的男人已经走到了他面前。“老……大。”神父颤抖着说。  
男人俯下身，搂住神父的腰，把嘴唇凑过去，像一只巨兽一样，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。神父慌忙推开他。男人的拥抱勒得他喘不过气，他使劲扭了扭身体，环住男人的脖子：“您还记得我吗？”他担忧地看着他，“我是……”  
“毒蛾。”男人的声音嘶哑而低沉。  
毒蛾的眉头仍然没有舒展：“老大，您的声音怎么……”  
男人没等他说完就去亲吻他的嘴唇，毒蛾只得紧紧闭上嘴巴，但他能感受到男人黏糊糊的唾液，从他的嘴角向下延伸。神职人员的黑色常服被扒开，露出光滑的肌肤，他像一只新鲜荔枝那样诱人。男人的舔舐停留在锁骨上，随后在那里留下一个血色的吻痕。  
毒蛾被男人抱到教堂前的祭坛上，刚被放上去，毒蛾就脱去了自己其他的衣物。挂在胸前的十字架掉落在地上，他不去看一眼，空气中精液的味道像浪潮一样冲刷着他的前额叶，他昏昏沉沉地，满脑子只想着眼前的男人。男人粗大的手指摸向毒蛾的后穴，娴熟地进行着扩张。前戏没有持续太久，男人的阴茎挺入他的体内。毒蛾的脚背绷成一条直线，喉咙里干干的，好像有股鱼腥味。他张着嘴巴，叫喊声被雨声盖过了，泪水顺着脸庞留下来。他哭着接受了男人暴雨般的操干，后穴的撕裂感与快感已经融合在了一起，他拒绝去区分二者。肠液滴滴答答地落在地面上，而他曾站在那里代表上帝，让教徒们亲吻他的手背。  
雨不知道什么时候停了，天空开始泛白。毒蛾的胃袋里装着男人的精液，两腿无力地挂在男人的肩上。男人收尾似的一顶，把最后一股爱液注入他的体内。毒蛾瘫软在男人怀里，泪痕还没有消失。他抬头看着教堂里的雕塑和壁画，圣母的眼角垂下悲悯的泪滴，所有人都在哭泣，除了他。他专注地端详男人的脸庞，帮他理顺头发。男人没有看他，而是狠狠地瞪着耶稣的雕像。突然，男人扬起手，抓起祭坛上的烛台砸向雕像。石膏雕像一块块落下，毒蛾默默贴近男人的胸膛，那个让他日思夜想的心跳声重新出现在他的耳畔。他想吻他的救世主，却害怕自己的吻变成毒药。他仰起头，金色的眼眸里溢满了爱意。  
“带我走吧。”他说。


End file.
